


Two of the seven sins

by BloodBay



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jack Sparrow, I just needed to get gay pirates out of my system, Jack just wants to fuck, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Spit As Lube, They aren't drunk though, Top Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBay/pseuds/BloodBay
Summary: Despite Jack coming off as quite the ladies' man, Hector has been spared from actually seeing something going down. Until one day and it isn't with a lady. Feelings he didn't realize he had start to surface.
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Two of the seven sins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often, usually fluff and angst so forgive me.

Believe it or not, aside from flirty looks and touches Hector has never seen Jack intimate with someone. Not that he wants to, it's just with all the slaps the younger receives when they board Tortuga, it's a miracle. Jack will hold the ladies by the hand, other hand around their waist, and he will laugh and drink and dance. It has to happen in the couple hours Hector gives himself shut eye, again not that he cares. 

The first time it happens is in the dead of another loud Tortuga night, Hector pushes his way out of the pub and onto a more quiet alleyway. He isn't drunk, but has an exhausted sway in his step as he already dreams about the softness of his bed in the ship. 

A clank is heard to his right, just loud enough to catch his battle weary hearing. Two people are pushed against the wall of the pub, heavily at each others mouths, hands wandering, feet occasionally hitting crap on the ground. Hector's fuzzy mind takes a moment to register what he's looking at, then another second to realize he has frozen in place. 

Even in the darkness the red of Jack's bandana is unmistakable. He's against the wall with a larger man now biting at his throat while he runs hands down his broad back. If Hector's heart wasn't near enough to fail on him already, it definitely skipped a beat when Jack locked his dark brown eyes with his wide blue ones. Jack seemed to say something with the way he was moving his lips, but then the stranger's hand went down and Jack gasped in pleasure. His eyes still on the mortified Hector who slowly realized the situation and ducked his head. 

He escaped with fire burning behind his ribs, the closer he got to the black pearl the faster embarrassment turned into jealousy and anger. The image of Jack pushed against a wall, eyes gleaming with lust and lips swollen made him want to jump into the cold sea and drown. Why was he reacting like a foolish boy, why does he care.

Ragetti and Pintel dropped whatever dumb shit they were doing as soon as Hector stormed aboard like an angry bull. Even Jack the monkey stayed quiet and away. Barbossa didn't even glance at whoever was awake but swiftly made it to the captain's cabin and locked himself in. His eyes immediately went to the bed but then another wave of whatever he was feeling washed over. He sighed and went to pour himself some wine, then cursed and drank straight from the bottle. The alcohol relaxed his nerves and settled warm in his stomach. Why didn't he already do this at the pub. 

Jack…his mind wanders slower now as he takes a seat by the table. Never has he seen him like that, let alone with a man, and he hates to admit he's intrigued. Back in the alleyway he had been frozen in shock but now all he saw was coming back to him as strangely arousing. He rubs a hand over his face in an attempt to shake the feeling off but it's too late and his dick twitches in his breeches. 

"Stupid," He mutters. There is more important things to be doing that pining over Sparrow, like sleeping. He looks at the bed but then immediately thinks about Jack spread over it, fuck. There's talking outside, then footsteps coming closer and before he can say a thing, Jack invites himself in. 

"What? I'm the captain too, ya know." Jack says when he sees the look on Barbossa's face. 

"Oh, are we havin' an after party?" The younger pirate snatches the bottle of wine for himself and sits on a chair opposite of Hector, who still looks very annoyed. Then it's just them in candlelight with bread and apples on the table, almost significant if Jack wasn't hoarding all the wine. Hector notices himself missing the burn of it more than anything right now. 

He wants to think that all the interest and arousal went out the window the moment the other man stormed in with hickeys, mischief in his eyes and a stupid grin plastered on his face, but they only seemed to get stronger. 

"I don't want ya hollerin' around here when I sleep, go away." Barbossa tries his best to be left alone with his thoughts but like usual Jack refuses to listen. 

"Hmm, I don't know. See it seems to me you'd need some help with getting that shut eye." Jack leans in closer, his elbows on the table, the wine bottle left just out of comfortable reach for Hector. "Don't you get lonely?" 

Hector squints at him in suspicion. "Whatever yer' gettin' at won't work here. Go back ta shore and stay there, for all I care." He mumbles the last part and finally gets up from his chair, everything previous now replaced with irritation. 

"Hey, I'm offering here." Jack says with confidence, sitting spread on the chair. Hector only turns negligently and takes off his jacket. 

"How long has it been, sailor?" Barbossa hears him get up and walk closer. With his back turned he feels like he's caught in a net. And he has no answer to that question, far too long. He used to justify it with the fact that being a captain is a lot of work, but now he hasn't been able to even touch himself in ages, and the ship has two captains. 

Hector stops at the last few buttons of his shirt, he can feel warmth radiating off of Jack. 

"I think someone has had enough action for tonight." Barbossa remarks, suddenly having the urge to go back, find that son of a bitch and stab him. The thought surprises him and he wonders if he's felt this…apprehensive before. 

"Nothing happened, you old crook." 

Hector can't help but think bitterly. "Sure, and the sea ain't salty. Now get goin' or I'll sent the monkey after ya." He goes to move towards his bed but Jack's hand on his arm stops him. Hector turns, and the fire in his eyes meets another fire, just as bright. "You don't get it, the bloke passed out and I stole his shit, that's it." Jack digs into his pocket and pulls out a pouch of coins. 

"That's not worth anything." Barbossa says rather than hanging on the fact that nothing supposedly happened. Jack throws the pouch somewhere on the floor. "Either you fuck me now or never." The younger states boldly. Hector dares to doubt that in his mind, Jack is nothing but impulsive and does everything in his power to do the things he's told not to.

"I hate you." He says then pulls him in for a rough kiss. Teeth and tongue, Hector's hand squeezes the back of his neck and Jack's scramble to get a hold of his shirt. Jack pushes them against the wall right next to the bed and plasters himself against the other man. But Hector's still bigger and stronger, he easily flips them around and shoves a thigh between Jack's legs who hisses at the contact. Their lips meet again, Jack slides his hand inside Hector's almost open shirt and feels around the hot skin. 

"Brat." Hector grunts when he pulls away for air. Jack only grins. They pull of their shirts, barely notice the blow of cold air amongst their heat. Hector dares to go for the younger's throat which is bared to him easily. He sucks marks next to and over the ones the stranger had left. His Jack. 

"You're insufferable, spreading yer legs for anyone who'll have ya, hm?" 

"No one owns me, Hector." Jack tries to say sternly but it comes off weak with how much fun he's having. 

"Yeah, I think that's the problem here." 

Barbossa hoists him up and drops him down on the mattress. Never mind what Jack says to defend himself, his legs spread ready and eager as soon as Hector gets between them. Looking down at the other man he realizes he can have some fun with this, try and get out any embarrassing noises. He tweaks a nipple and Jack gasps. "Sensitive?" 

"Yer hand are cold." 

Hector flicks it then runs his hand down his torso and thumbs at his hip bone. Jack squirms. "Get to it, will ya?" 

"Who would have known, the oh so mighty Captain Jack Sparrow, submitting so easily."

Jack opens his mouth but all that comes out is a surprised noise as Hector yanks down his breeches, flings his legs to the side so he can pull them off along with his boots. Then the younger man is as naked as the day he was born. He spreads his legs again and Hector gets a nice view of his cock. 

"Hard already." Hector says and puts a hand around it, squeezes once but nothing more than that. 

"Stop teasing, I was already left hanging once tonight." Jack complains and tries to thrust up into his fist but the grip is too loose. Hector squeezes him again but only because, truth to be told, he has no idea how to continue. Jack must sense his uncertainty because he frowns up at him, then sits up to plant another kiss on his lips, must more soft and sensual this time. Hector lets him and that’s what making Jack want to do this at all. Barbossa the ever so though and crude captain is clueless what to do in this, different kind of heated situation. Jack doesn’t mind showing him the ropes but he’s certain that with a little encouragement Barbossa will get on top, literally. 

He takes it upon himself to unfasten Hector’s breeches and get his cock out. It’s pleasantly heavy and warm in his palm. He strokes along the semi hard length slowly from root to top and twists his wrist at the tip, which makes Hector moan into his mouth. Jack wants the thing inside him but that would require some preparation. He ends the kiss and lets go of Hector’s cock which makes him growl in frustration. Jack hushes him and spits into his palm before wrapping it back around the girth. 

“You gonna fuck me or not, pirate?” Jack asks daringly, and he’s so close Hector feels his breath on his face, smells like wine. Barbossa pushes him down by his chest and looms over him. Jack’s eyes are dark and his pupils blown wide with lust. Hector can’t look away, especially not when Jack bring up his hand and sucks two digits into his mouth. The clever tongue that battled his not too long ago was now sliding and wrapping around his fingers, and Hector can’t help but to think how it’d feel around his cock.

Eventually Jack pulls them out and directs his hand down and past his balls. “Go on.” He whispers. Hector’s never done this before but thinks he gets the gist. He probes around his hole, getting it wet then pushes in the tip of his middle finger. Jack grunts and frowns but doesn’t protest so he pushes it deeper till it’s all the way inside. 

“Christ, how often do you do this.” He asks and wiggles his finger, feeling the hot velvety inside. 

“Would you be mad if I said your bed is used more than you think.”

The image of Jack alone in here, with the danger of him walking in any second, fingers in himself and hand around his cock makes blood rush straight down. He twists his finger then pulls it out to add another. With the additional stretch Jack throws his head back and grinds his hips down. Hector fucks him with his fingers a couple times then jabs at a bundle of nerves which makes Jack jump and moan. He rubs at it to get more reactions and isn’t disappointed by a series of gasps and the clenching around his digits. 

“Come on, you brute, fuck me.” Jack says between moans and Hector complies. He pulls out his fingers and spits in his palm to slick up his cock. He drags Jack closer by his legs which wrap around his waist. As soon as he pushes inside both of them moan. Jack’s mouth falls open about halfway. “So big-” He relaxes and moans loudly once Hector bottoms out. “Yeess-” With all the noise he’s making, Hector doubts he’ll last long. 

With every hard thrust Jack lets out small noises accompanied by Hector’s occasional grunts. Jack’s tight and he can’t help but to go harder the closer he gets. The sea outside with yelling people and birds is now only background noise to the smacking of skin and Jack’s mewls. Hector drops down onto his elbows, giving him leverage to go even deeper, Jack claws down his back. 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t stop, ah-” Jack’s chanting gets frantic and he reaches down to stroke himself. As he gets close, his stomach tightens up, he seizes and Hector gets to enjoy the unholy tightness. “Ah, Hector-” Jack gasps loudly then trembles as his comes all over his hand and torso. Hector grunts with effort, his thrusts getting sloppy and heavy. Jack’s now limp under him, breathing heavily and moaning in over sensitivity. When he comes he bites down on Jack’s shoulder to drown out the noises. His hips stutter uselessly as he fills Jack up. The younger now stroking his back soothingly. 

Hector falls off of him and to the side. Both of them catching their breaths with heart beats in their ears. Jack eventually cuddles up to him, head on his warm chest, ignoring the mess. “I knew you still had some in ya’” Jack says smugly. Then they fall into silence, listening to the sea as Jack absently plays with his chest hair. “Did you like it?”

“Stupid question.” Hector mutters half asleep. Obviously he did, and he feels even better now knowing he was the one who got to have him, not the stranger or any of the ladies. Jack moves off his chest and sits up. Hector looks at him in confusion. “Where you goin’?”

“Well, my dear old hammock unless we’re not done ‘ere.” Jack says but it comes off as a question. Regretfully there’s a bang of sadness in Barbossa’s cold heart, of course this couldn’t have been the best idea looking into the future, and maybe eventually he’ll realize it was only jealous rage, not caring. Nevertheless he pulls the younger back down and secures him with an arm around him.

In the morning they’re already moving. Sunlight streams in and warms his bare chest, a sheet pulled over his lower half. Breakfast sits waiting on the table and Jack’s gone. He stretches, dresses and eats submerged in his thoughts. Afterwards he walks out to a busy deck and up to the helm. Jack’s distracted from steering by the monkey stealing his compass. As the two Jacks fight Barbossa takes over and lets the sea air and croaking of seagulls empty his mind once again.


End file.
